everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Epics Society
The Dead Epics Society is a school club dedicated to those who die, and called Dead Epics for short. Originally named the Future Dead Students Support Group, and started by Baga Yaga in order to encourage those who died in their destiny to break out of their shell, interact with like-minded people and contribute to the community of the school. This idea was formed by Bugs, Hilary (MagickPaws), and Zena. There is also a playlist for the Dead Epics, and a Pinterest board (if you have a Pinterest & an OC in the group, you're more than welcome to be added to it!) History Pre-Legacy Day There were several groups for Future Dead Students run before, but mostly unofficial and small. Destined death was a topic but most students would refuse to talk about. Origins An official group started after the Legacy Day fiasco, when Headmaster Grimm realised the group most likely to rebel against their destiny were those who received the worst fate – the ones destined to die. Baga Yaga had suggested the idea of a support group for future dead students, believing it would help them combat any insecurities, and connect with other people with similar destinies. She rallyed this idea to Grimm, who accepted it. Afterwards, Baga Yaga sent out invitations to some select pupils. Airmid Valerian immediately took charge of the first meeting, and became the unofficial leader then. Although the group was intended to help future dead students, some members doubt that this was the real purpose. Why did the school want all the dead students in one place? And futhermore, despite "contributing to the school's community", why do they seem more alienated from the rest of the school? Post-Welcome to Wonderland The group temporarily disbanded after the events of Welcome to Wonderland, since everyone was absolved of their destiny so they didn't have to follow their destined deaths anymore. There's still occasional meetings but they are far less frequent. Requirements This is a list of requirements and rules for whether or not a student is invited/forced to join the Dead Epics Society. Please take note of this before asking whether or not your Original Character could be a member. *Student must be destined to die somewhere in their story. *Student may or may not be destined to be resurrected/revived in the story. *Unfortunately,' students '''who are already' living in their afterlife' are '''not part of this club' '''due to this being a support group' to 'help students' cope up 'with' the thought of 'kicking the bucket. *OCs in the group cannot share a destiny with a canon character. For more questions and details, please leave a comment down below. Members There is no official "hierachy" in Dead Epics but the members have been sorted here for convienence. Leaders *Icarus Juniper is the unofficial "leader" of Dead Epics, having assumed the position now that Airy is spending most of their time at uni. He spends his time at Dead Epics playing piano and being "sensible, but not argumentative". *That's not to say Airmid Valerian still doesn't help out when they have time free, though. But high school clubs is slowly becoming less of a priority for them. Members *Nitzana Ertrinken the person who bakes the cookies and just sits there and nibbles on some extra cookies she brought. (because cookies are iconic in this group, obviously) *Jane Hook who tries to stir up enough discontent to change "support group" into "outright revolution" *Bathilda Waits who argues with anyone whose temper is amusing enough to set off and occasionally speaks out in a theatrical manner. *Sigmund "Ziggy" Frederick who usually sleeps on the couch. *Aloysius "Loys" Albrecht who casually sits on the couch and on Ziggy if he has to while writing in his journal. *Pirouette Paper who spaces out when someone talks and just pokes at the fireplace. *Tim Soldier who antagonizes Jane and the Yankee and causes ceaseless arguments that just make everyone else feel uncomfortable. *Bellerina L'Danse, who bitterly judges everyone and everything whilst appearing to be an innocent ballerina. *Elvira Desdemona who's busy making toys while joining the arguments at times. *C. Sammy Greed who tries to guilt trip everyone about his death. *The Yankee who's 'therapy' comes in the form of verbally stepping on others, dissing Grimm, and furthering Jane's revolution effort. *Rosemonde Nattergal who sits back and observes while writing songs pertaining to her destiny. *Jiang Hua, who seems to just find this whole affair amusing, and doesn't seem to acknowledge the seriousness of the revolution efforts. *Bane O'Rouge who brings his fiddle or a music box, a coded roll of paper and a hole-puncher to annoy other members with the "tinkling" of the box, the screeching of strings or otherwise teases "the society of victims" with tactless dark humor. *Francine Vipera Faute, who often gets very vocal in Dead Epics Society discussions. Often fights with Jiang in the middle of club activities. *Ramsey Baartholomew, who never fails to speak her mind about issues. *Summer Fox who turns up at random meetings. Frequently bugs everyone at the meetings, but believes in the cause the group is for. Despite being somewhat chaotic, she ultimately helps. *Makonnen King, who is the one who is ''always ''playing video games on his phone the whole time. He does speak one time or another though. *Blaze Smert who spends the entirety of meetings being an anger floof and hating on just about everyone and everything because she doesn't want to be there but stays for the cookies. People Who Don't Turn Up These are character who haven't appeared in threads, fanfiction or anything, but they're considered part of the group for some reason. '''However, if should be noted that if a more suitable/active OC with the same destiny wants to join the group, they have priority over these members. If your OC is on here and you want them to stay in the group, you must participate in RP or Dead Epics discussions. *Foxy Grapes who just sits there worrying and eating. *Vasile Soare who talks about his sleeping habits. *Candy Wickens who tries to stay out of it, due to wanting to get the idea of death out of xir head. *Priya Barjati *Juliet Witch who just keeps spinning in circles at the back. *Ailbhe Lir the person who tries her best to stop the endless arguments, but fails miserably. She then just sits with her head in her hands as she tries to not go crazy. Probably fails at that as well. *Avalon Kingsley, who is possibly the only one who takes the Dead Epics meetings seriously and to heart, all while polishing her sword and doing her nails at the same time. *Malevola W. Wicked, who is really only here to prank all the "sitting ducks" in the room and rile everybody up for her amusement. Activities The meetings are on every fortnight, in a random room. Baga Yaga has the knowledge of what room it will be in, and gives this information to any student who might attend Dead Epics. Generally, all the Dead Epics sit around, eat cookies and listen to Icarus on the piano. Occasionally, Airmid might prepare some important activites for the support group, but usually, they do whatever, whether it's talk about life, do homework, stream movies and TV shows. It is usually less of a pity party and more like a bunch of people just chilling. There are also the odd dramatic monologue, the periodic outburst of revolutionary speech, and sometimes lots of whining about destiny. Those are thankfully rare though. Interesting Tidbits and Facts *Those of the student body who are not members of Dead Epics often refer to the members as "ghosts" behind their back, or if in their vicinity, to their chagrin. *There may or may not be a slight hierarchy among this group of misfits. Specifically, other members might show a little more prejudice towards those who are destined to die and come back to life. This comes with the mindset that they're not as up to par as far as membership goes since they technically still live in spite of facing the brink of death. *One's mileage may vary with the above tidbit, however. Sometimes it may depend on the story a student is in, with those from more well known tales either slipping pass this discrimination or finding it that much harder not to face it. *More trivia to come~ Quotes Category:School Groups Category:Ship of the Month